marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Chase of Micro
The Chase of Micro was a pursuit for former NSA analyst David Lieberman orchestrated by Frank Castle. Background Following massacre of Gnucci Crime Family, Micro learned that Frank Castle involved, watched through nearby surveillance cameras. He managed to erase all footages from cameras and decided to contact with Castle. Paying a visit at Graniteville Diner, Castle was contacted by Micro who was acknowledged that he was Frank Castle. Though Castle began to threaten him, Micro said that he needed him. Castle soon left the diner and bolted through an alley and into a building, climbing its stairs with a sidearm in hand to find the rooftop empty, a flashlight, cellphone, and mirror placed for him by Micro. Looking back at the diner, he noticed the man wave to him atop the roof before leaving. Fearing that someone revealed his existence to the public, Castle met with Karen Page and asked her to find information. Page learned from Mitchell Ellison that he had written and made plans to publish an article about NSA agent David Lieberman who leaked top-secret information but had never gone public with it. New York Bulletin had received a personal visit by Carson Wolf and told that publication of the article would hinder his investigation, Ellison waiting for a better story to come forward. Afterward, Page has gifted the unpublished article and gave it to Castle. Castle headed to the Lieberman Residence, where the engineers being hit by Sarah Lieberman's car. Lieberman took him into her house to treat his injury. Micro watches on his computer and panics, calling Castle on the phone he left him. Castle deactivated the phone, causing Micro to head over to the house. However, he did not confront Castle. Castle shaved his beard and hair and changed his walk to throw off gait recognition software. Heading to Wolf's home, he attacked him and knocked him unconscious. When Wolf came to, Castle began to torture and interrogate him about Lieberman's whereabouts. During the torture, Wolf managed to free himself and grabbed Castle's gun. While holding Castle at gunpoint, Wolf reveals some information about his family was killed then pulls the trigger. However, Castle made sure the gun was unloaded and then killed Wolf.The Punisher: 1.02: Two Dead Men Chase Reactivating the phone, Castle was contacted by Micro. Castle then arranged a meeting, sending Micro to a location, then called him to send to another location, and so on to ensure that he was not followed. The final stop was the cemetery when Lieberman was "buried" following his "death". However, Castle sent Curtis Hoyle to meet Micro. Hoyle told him that Castle has rethought the entire situation and does not want to meet. Furthermore, if Micro tries to contact him again, then Castle will visit his wife again. However, it was a ruse: Castle used Hoyle' distraction to sneak into the trunk of Micro's car. Returning to his hideout, Micro placed his gun back underneath the desk and sat in his chair, unsure what to do. However, he soon met eyes with Castle. Before he could say more, Micro was knocked unconscious and bound to the chair by Castle. Aftermath stuff. It's definitely safe, okay? You don't need to interrogate a man that's waited months just to talk to you.|Micro to Frank Castle|Two Dead Men}}During the interrogation, the monitors had a set countdown. Initially, Micro warned Castle that the countdown led to a delayed bomb explosion, informing him that if he did not input a password, they would both die. Castle allowed Micro to reset the countdown. However, Micro used the distraction to inject Castle with heroin and he collapsed. When Castle came around, Micro tries to convince him that they need to team up. Micro told him that Operation Cerberus was totally off the books. No record of it exists, meaning that it was not approved by United States Congress and therefore illegal. Castle finally agreed to work with Micro on one condition, the targets are all killed, with no exception or plead for a trial, which Micro agrees to.The Punisher: 1.03: Kandahar References Category:Events